


Maybe In Distance

by can_i_slytherin



Series: Lock-down Writing Challenge [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23462242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/can_i_slytherin/pseuds/can_i_slytherin
Summary: Teddy is away for James' 21st Birthday, he gives his boyfriend a rather nice surprise.
Relationships: Teddy Lupin/James Sirius Potter
Series: Lock-down Writing Challenge [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1676824
Kudos: 55





	Maybe In Distance

**Author's Note:**

> Day Ten of my challenge and my generator gave me Jeddy. 
> 
> Enjoy! Comments and Kudos always welcome!
> 
> Happy Reading!

Teddy had been away on an international mission for two months and the only contact with him that James had had was a sparse few letters. He was due to come home the week after James’ birthday and he’d tried not to be upset that his boyfriend would miss his birthday, but it was easier said than done. 

With few letters from Teddy on a normal day, it was unlikely that he’d receive one on his birthday. So, when he had woken up to an empty bed and no owl at the window, he’d been both unsurprised and heartbroken. 

It had started his day of terribly and, by the time he had made it to the Burrow for his birthday breakfast, his mood was more than soured. Despite it being his 21st birthday, he found himself unable to care about the milestone with his boyfriend in absence, not feeling up to doing much celebrating when he had no lover to celebrate it with. 

“Come on, Jamie.” Harry whispered, pulling his eldest child into a one-armed hug, “Don’t be so glum. It’s your birthday, you’ll have plenty more that you can celebrate with Teds.” 

James rolled his eyes and shoved his Dad away, “Yeah, but I’m never gonna have another 21st to celebrate with Teddy though, am I?” 

“It’s a shame, really, that you only have one 21st.” An all-too-familiar voice called from behind him. 

James froze and turned on his heel, jaw dropping open in shock when he came face-to-face with his boyfriend, leant against the doorframe of the kitchen, long legs extended out in front of him. He had his arms crossed over his chest, leather jacket pulling tight over his biceps, and his hair fell into his eyes. A soft, loving smile played on his lips and the action was mirrored in his sparkling eyes. 

James squeaked and threw himself at Teddy, legs wrapping around the taller man’s waist as he pushed off the wall to catch him. He buried his face in Teddy’s neck, inhaling his sweet scent, and grinned against the skin, pressing a soft kiss against his pulsepoint. 

“You made it.” James breathed, heart swelling with happiness. 

“Of course.” Teddy replied, hands coming to rest on James’ thighs, holding him up, “It’s your 21st, I wouldn’t miss it for the world.” 

“I both hate you and love you at the moment.” James whispered, eyes slipping shut as he relished in Teddy’s touch, beyond happy that his boyfriend was home. 

“I love you too.” Teddy laughed, “Are you happy that I’m home.” 

“Beyond.” He responded, pressing another kiss against his neck. 

“Good. I’ve missed you.” 

James chuckled and nodded, resting his head against Teddy’s shoulder as the other man set him down, refusing to let go of him, “I’ve missed you more.” 

Teddy shook his head, pressing a soft kiss into his hair, “Not possible.” 

James grinned, too happy to fight him, and squeezed him tighter, pulling Teddy impossibly closer. 

It was true what they said: always together, never apart, maybe in distance, but never in heart. Despite the distance between them, Teddy would always love him and he would always come home and that would always be enough. 


End file.
